Papichips
by ViceetVirtus
Summary: Did the title catch your eye? XD I'm just kidding. This is a fic based off of one I wrote with my friend. One girl is a servant, the other is a lady. Some magical force binds them together and they become BFF's. The thief has an interesting background, and the lady has a thing for Ciel Phantomhive. I suck at descriptions so just read?
1. Chp 1 Jade

**Jade POV**

I had no idea what I was thinking. But somehow, here I am, standing in a _maid's uniform._

"Oh, it looks gorgeous on you!" Mey-Rin gushed. "You're so young, but you have such a graceful form!"

I pinched my waist. "So I do." But of course, it was just my butterfly knife training and stuff. Stealing is great. (You can't really be a thief and be obese, can you?) It'd slow you down! So is killing. I've never actually killed anyone, but it seems like fun, doesn't it? I just don't want to feel the guilt and shame though. I'm a pretty acrobatic person, and all I really want to do is be free. Just me and my thieving antics. "But why am I here?"

"You know that man that brought you here, Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked, pulling up her hair. "He finds people like us. People who are extremely great in a fight. You see, our job isn't to really perform as servants-but we do most of the time-it's to protect the Young Master."

"Who?" I asked in my phony British accent. I've come from America, and this accent thing is hard. . .

"Ciel Phantomhive, of course! He's only 12 years old, but he's incredibly important."

"So we have a child master? He's the same age as me!" I complained. "I'm only in it for the money, really."

"I know, but I'm mostly in it for Sebastian," Mey-Rin said. She sighed, blushing. "He's so dreamy."

"I guess," I said. "He seems rather, lecherous. So what do we do-"

Someone knocked on the door twice, and we both turned our heads too the right, and looked at the wooden door.

It slowly opened.

"Everyone decent?" a gruff voice asked, peering in. It was a man, with short blond hair, and blue eyes. He was holding a cigarette in one hand.

"Baldroy!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "You shouldn't poke your head in!"

"Yeh, yeh, of course," he said quickly. "Sebastian wants us downstairs, apparently we've got guests today." He scratched the back of his head, and squinted, thinking.

"More rich snobs?" I groaned, sagging my shoulders.

"Who's this?"

"Jade, she's the new servant here," Mey-Rin said, gesturing.

"Oh. She's rather young, don't you think?"

I sneered. "Nobody asked for your opinion." I turned towards Mey-Rin, smiling, and bubbly. "Would you kindly show me the way?"

She nodded her head frantically. "Of course! This way. . ." She quickly walked towards the door. Baldroy and I followed her towards the main room I remember coming through last night. In the room was a young boy-16 I assume. Rather adorable actually-wearing a straw hat. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth when seeing me.

The other person was that lecherous man, Sebastian. A smaller guy holding some green tea was walking in from the other side.

I stood next to Mey-Rin, who stood next to Baldroy, who stood next to the young guy.

"Jade. Mey-Rin. Baldroy. Finnian," Sebastian began slowly. His voice was incredibly smooth, and his eyes-they were red, what is he a demon or something-landed on each of us. They landed on me, and I felt a shiver run up my spine, but at the same time, I felt my cheeks grow hot. "We have guests today. Very important." His expression was rather stern when he said that.

"Yes sir!" Finnian shouted. "Erm, what do we do?"

"Finnian, take care of the garden. I hear their daughter has a thing for Japanese gardens, so plant cherry blossoms and bamboo. I'll check on you later." He turned to Baldroy. "We'll be working in the kitchen. I can't trust you to not burn the whole mansion down."

"Eheh, sorry about that. . ."

"Mey-Rin, clean the obvious objects of the house. Jade, clean the Young Master's sheets. When you're done, help Mey-Rin. Baldroy, come." He walked off, his coat tails trailing behind fancily.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "I don't know where the 'Young Master's' chambers are, so. . ."

"Oh! Of course, follow me. . ."

Moments later, I was standing in the young guy's room. It was pretty big. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a table, and a nightstand. I walked to the nightstand. There was a large blue ring.

My thieving instincts whirled, and I had to slap myself. _Don't steal it. Don't do it. No, no, no. Just do your job. But it'll annoy me later. It will pester me until I do! Gah._ I tore off the sheets, and dashed out of the room. I took a left, and _BAM!_

"Ow."

The other person grunted in frustration. I peered over the white sheets. It was a boy my age. He was pretty pale, and he had an eyepatch. His eye that didn't have an eyepatch was a nice aqua colour. His hair was almost blue. Like, dark dark blue.

His eye glared intensely at me. "You fool!" he shouted, outraged. He shut his eye, and then composed himself. He took a breath, and continued, talking in a slow drawl, as if speaking to a child. "What are you doing?"

"Um. Sitting on the floor, I don't know."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "It appears you're cleaning my sheets. Sebastian normally does it."

"Well, what if I am Sebastian. In disguise?" I stood up.

He stood up too, and scoffed. "Highly doubt it."

We glared at each other.

"Well, make sure to wash the duvet separately," he said, walking off towards his room.

"Well, make sure to wash the duvet separately," I mimicked in a high, annoying voice. I scoffed. "Bitch."

 **This is based off of a fic I wrote with my friend**


	2. Chp 2 Jade

**Jade POV**

Hours later-oh God, I was so tired. So much work-Sebastian called us down. He was wearing an apron, and his sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. I mean, I had to admit, it was kinda hot. Plus he has this smooth, creamy looking skin, and oh. . .

It was aesthetically pleasing.

"30 minutes before the Shigami's arrive," he said. "Clean yourselves up, and meet me down here." He clapped. "Now!"

Everyone seemed to be in a panic, and I followed everyone too the servants part.

"I call first shower!" Baldroy shouted, slamming the door shut. Seconds later I could hear the water running.

"Me too!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. She ran to our room, and closed the door. Water was running in seconds.

Finnian sighed, and sat down by the door.

I did too. I pressed my head against the door. I could hear her muttering frantically to herself.

"So why are you here?"

I turned my head.

"What'd you do to get yourself here?" he asked.

"Oh, um. . ."

 **Random flashback because flashbacks are gr8 and pretty cliché and mysterious so why not**

" _Give it back, and we won't hurt you." They crept closer, the blade of their knives reflecting the moonlight. It was so beautiful. It'd be a shame to cover such a blade with my crimson blood._

" _Lies," I spat, gripping the metal tighter. It was a beautiful choker/lace necklace, with gold casing. Rubies, diamonds, and emeralds were embedded in the gold. It was too beautiful to not steal. Just thinking about it made me shiver._

" _Well then, I'm sorry about this-" the three guys ran at me, and I dashed towards the docks. I could hide under the docks, it'd be okay. I reached an empty dock, and raced to the edge. Looking back, I saw them, getting closer and closer. They were weaving in and out of the boats. I, of course, managed to jump all over the boats._

 _I looked at the water. It was lapping up against the dock. Cold, wet, and dangerous. Fuck, I couldn't do that! I felt my heart sink, but at the same time is was racing. 'I'm trapped,' I had thought, gripping the necklace. But I couldn't give it to them. I wouldn't even sell it for all the money in the world. . ._

" _Well, I'm screwed," I said out loud. Then I bundled up the necklace tighter, shoved it in my bag, and jumped into the freezing water._

 _It felt like there were little ice daggers digging into my flesh, it was so cold. It took everything to swim down deeper. I felt for the wooden post that was in the ground keeping the dock up, and I swam up. Once my head was above the water, I silently gasped for air. I swam under the dock, and floated._

" _She was right here!"_

" _Did she jump?"_

" _Jump? Are you an idiot? She's probably just ran another way," the guy offered._

 _I heard them walk closer to where I was hiding._

" _What if she's under the docks?"_

 _I freeze. Swimming further back, I hit the concrete, and lower my head as much as I can. I'm going numb, and I'm fighting for air at the moment._

" _But I don't want to check," another guy whined._

" _But she has the necklace," the other guy says. "If she's under here-"_

" _And if she's not?"_

 _There was a brief silence, and my heart was racing. I was nervous._

" _Then when we find her we drown her. In freezing water."_

 _I shut my eyes. 'Shit,' I thought. 'They're going to kill me.'_

" _Alright, alright," a man grumbled. Then there was a loud splash, and I screamed, then slapped a hand over my mouth._

' _Crap, crap, crap, SWIM!' I began to swim as fast as I could, but a large hand grabbed my ankle. At this time I was screaming, "LET GO! SOMEONE, HELP!" and I was swimming as hard as I could. "Let go!"_

 _He dragged me towards him, and I elbowed his face. He grunted, and I took this time too swim away. But my efforts were fruitless. Soon, they dragged me on to the dock. I was so tired, and I didn't have the energy to swim away. The necklace was heavy._

" _Get her bag," the leader of the gang ordered._

 _A guy did, and the other held me up._

 _They opened my bag, and I slumped over. My last thought was, 'I don't want to die.' I began to black out._

 _I opened my eyes. I was so warm, it was nice and toasty. I looked around me. 'I must be in a fancy room. It's simple, but fancy.'_

" _I see you're awake! Hello, my name is Mey-Rin, and I'll be taking care of you until tomorrow."_

" _Hm?" I sat up, and the sheets fell off of. "What am I wearing?!" I was wearing a simple white shirt, and underwear. I looked in the large mirror which was too the left. My short hair was all messed up, and it stuck up at odd angles._

" _Just some servant clothing," Mey-Rin said earnestly. "Sebastian says that you'll be working h-"_

" _Where's my bag?" I ripped off the sheets, and scanned the room. On the wooden dresser was my pale-green bag. I open it, and see the bundle. I sigh. Thank goodness._

 **Present day. . .**

"And then I learned that Sebastian saved my life, and here I am." I open my arms, and then let them fall limp.

Finnian is staring at me, awestruck. "No way! Wow, that's so cool!"

"How about you?" I ask. But then the door opens, and I fall back. I look up. "Hey Mey-Rin."

"It's your turn, and hurry!" she orders, stepping aside.

I stand up, and go inside. Once I'm at the bathroom, there's a fresh maid outfit, and I see the shower. Taking off my outfit, I turn on the hot water, and think about my life.

 **Yeah, next chapter I'll have the girl. Her name is Madison c: She was adopted by an Asian family [XD] so she's got a thing for all things Asian idk**


	3. Chp 3 Madison

**Madison POV**

"Okasan," I whisper, fixing my dress. "Why am I not allowed to wear my kimono?"

You see, I'm not human. I'm an angel. Just, dormant I guess. I've been "dormant" for 13 years, not using my powers. I took a family I knew would meet Ciel Phantomhive, who has a demon for a butler. And this demon plans on taking this poor boy's soul once the guy's wish has been completed.

I lost my grace actually.

"This is a formal dinner," she answers. My Okasan's voice is heavily accented. Sometimes it's hard to understand, but her English is perfect, aside from the accent.

Her hair is pulled up, and she's not wearing her traditional Japanese clothing. Just a simple red dress with gold lacing. She wasn't using her usual necklace, instead she wore a gold chain necklace.

"We're here," I said, pressing my face against the glass. Eagerly, I waited for a butler to open the door. It was a girl with short black hair. She could pass for a boy if she wore boy clothes. "Thanks," I breathed, stepping down.

It was hard to act like a polished lady, when really, all I wanted to do was fly around and have fun.

I heard Okasan coming behind me.

"Hello, Mrs. Shigami," a hot butler said, his soft voice making me melt. He bowed. His red eyes landed on me, and I smiled brightly, and waved. This was the demon, obviously.

I wore a red dress, similar to my Okasan's except not as showy.

"Inside," the butler said, holding open the door.

I followed Okasan into a large foyer. The ceilings were tall, and there was nice furniture. A few paintings were hung up here and there. In the middle was a large wooden staircase. I wanted to slide down the banister so bad. . .

"The Young Master wishes to speak with you," the butler said. "I will lead you there."

"Madison," Okasan said. "Come with us. When you take over, you'll need to know what you're doing."

I sagged my shoulders, but then remembered what I was taught. I stood straight up. "Yes, Okasan." Walking quietly behind her, we followed the butler to a room. He pushed open the large, wooden double doors, and stepped to the right. "Master Phantomhive, your guests have arrived."

A young boy about my age was standing by the big window, hands behind his back. He turned around.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Oh my, he was so handsome! He was kind of adorable in a way I suppose. He looked at me, and I turned my head, face heating up.

 _Don't, you're not supposed to,_ I thought, looking anywhere but at him.

"Hello, Ms. Shigami. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Who is that?"

"Her name is Madison," Okasan said. "Now, back to business. . ."

We sat down in chairs across from a chess board.

"Do you play?" Ciel Phantomhive asked.

"I play checkers," Okasan said primly.

Their conversation was quite boring actually. Talking about Okasan's business, and how it will be in the future. I so _badly_ wanted to explore such a large mansion. All of the secrets and the mysterious things! Oh, I so badly wanted to!

Eventually Okasan had to use the restroom. She left, and it was just me and the handsome, adorable Young Master.

"I don't play chess," I said loudly, then snapping my mouth shut at the sound of my voice. I closed my eyes tightly. I'm so _stupid_!

"Is that so?"

I nodded. "Yes. Okasan is taking a really long time," I said. "Just between you and me, I'm really bored. How do you stand it?" Realizing I had said too much, I shut my mouth, and sat up straight, even though my back was aching.

"Well, to be honest with you, I hate it. I'd rather be-" He bit his lip. "I'd rather be engaging in positive activity with my fiancé."

I felt my heart sink. So he was already engaged. . . But I acted as if everything was alright. "Who is she?"

"Elizabeth Midford."

I sighed. A nice guy, and he was already engaged. I wanted to punch myself, but it probably wouldn't be very wise to in front of Ciel Phantomhive. "Hm, I'm not engaged to anybody, but I assume I will be soon."

I glanced at Ciel, who was regarding me carefully. "But um, I really don't want to. I mean, aren't we a little too young? And besides, what if we fall in love with someone else?" I babbled, gesturing with my hands. I inwardly cringed.

"You do make a fair point," he said. His tone was mildly surprised, as if he hadn't expected that from me. "But I'd never stop loving Lizz- Elizabeth."

I sagged my shoulders. "I'll never fall in love, too much drama really. . ."

"You'll find someone," he said mildly. "All in good time."

I nodded slowly. "I guess."

It was 11:00, and Okasan had said we should leave. I jumped to my feet, and followed her outside. I glanced at the demon.

 **[A/N: I am listening to Pantera. I like rock music. Bands like MCR, Pierce The Veil, Slipknot, Pantera, Avenged Sevenfold, some classic rock. :)]**

He probably didn't suspect me, so I'd have to come back later and try.

Once we were on the road, I leaned against the window, and stared at the dark trees. It was a really black night, and there were almost no stars. I was getting bored. I mean, the trip takes almost two hours, and well, I don't have that kind of patience.

Then the carriage tipped over. There was a loud crash, and I was thrown to the left.

Okasan and I shrieked in surprise, and I tried to lift myself after crashing my elbow through the glass window, which was now on the dusty road we were on. I cringed as the pain throbbed through my elbow and on my forearm, where it cut. Okasan must've hit her head. But what about our chauffeur guy?

My head feels woozy, and I slump against the seat, trying to move. I hear Okasan scream though, but in the darkness, I couldn't see much.

"Komatsu!" I manage to shout, wrenching my elbow away. I could feel blood dripping down. It was all red and it dried quickly on the parts that weren't too deep. "Komatsu!" I felt my heart sink, but I was mostly confused. Where is he? "Komatsu!"

"Young Lady Shigami," a familiar voice said. The hot demon!

"Help me!"

"Right away," he said. "Take my hand." He opened the door, and I could see a white gloved hand reach inside, outstretched towards me.

I take his hand, and with ease, he pulls me up and out. "Where. . . where's-"

"Hush now, Young Lady," he says in his annoyingly smooth voice.

And then I nod off.

 **Hm. . . such a riveting chapter. But I guess it's those kind of chapters that lead to greater chapters :)**


	4. Chp 4 Jade

**Jade POV**

"Jade! Get up!"

I didn't even have the energy to grunt.

"Jade, come _on_ , get _up_!"

I heard shuffling, and then I was hit with a pillow on the head. I snapped my eyes open angrily. "Mey-Rin! What the fu-!"

The door flew open, and Finnian stood there. "Guys, hurry! Sebastian is getting impatient, and we have a very special guest!"

Again? I closed my eyes and fell limp. "5 more minutes," I said, muffled into my pillow.

The sound of the door being shut told me I could sleep again. Mey-Rin was in a frantic hurry to get prepared for today. "If you're late, it's not my fault!" she fumed. I could hear her footsteps walking quickly towards the door, and then she opened the door and shut it.

I immediately sat up. Throwing off the sheets, I crept to the door, and locked it. Pulling open a dresser drawer, I take my new clothes out. Knee-length, calf-fitting frock coat, and buttoned up the dark brown coat. I laced up the black boots, and slapped a cap over my short brown/black hair, and stepped in front of the mirror. I looked like a boy. Perfect.

I tell people my name is Jake sometimes. Then I get to my knees, and look under the dresser. That's where I hid my satchel containing the necklace. I pull it out, and sit, cross-legged. I carefully open the bag. It's such a beautiful necklace.

Smiling to myself, I put it back in, and open the window. Stepping out, I close the window, and into the lush grass. It's a sunny day, and the fountains are spouting beautiful clear water. I begin to run.

Reaching the town, and out of breath, I stand in a corner, and wheeze. I could've run a lot faster, but the necklace was pretty heavy. I stand up, straighten my clothes, and walk. I feel free, even though I have to hide my real identity.

You might be asking, _What is she doing there?_ Well, I plan on finding more rich people to steal from. And further down I have a place where I stash my stolen beauties. Such aesthetics. . . It's amazing.

I look around. Mostly poor people. But then I see a butler, dressed similarly to Sebastian. He's holding open a carriage door, and I see a leg, then a young blonde boy step out.

I take a deep breath, and just stare. He's incredibly beautiful, and I feel my face heat up just looking at him. I sigh. I need to steal something. They walk away, the butler close behind the boy. They leave their carriage attended by the driver. I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,

 **[A/N: Those are lyrics actually, lmao "I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it, 'cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance, believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
'cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is, I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife, but tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice"]**

so I run around behind the carriage, and jump on, swinging my legs over. I lay on top of the carriage, flat as can be. It was quite the wait to be honest. The whole time, I was thinking.

The carriage beneath me quivers, and I jolt awake, but remember where I am. _Oh yeh, I'm on a carriage._ I lay down once more, barely breathing.

"Into the carriage, Your Highness," a deep, creamy voice said softly.

"Thank you, Claude," another, higher yet sharp voice said in a sarcastic tone. It reminded me of Ciel Phantomhive, except on a more playful, whimsical note. Still razor sharp though.

I heard light footsteps, and then the slam of the door. The carriage was soon moving. I was getting a migraine from all of the bumping. I tried to concentrate on the boy's face. The platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes. . .

My eyes snapped open, and my mouth widened in surprise. No way! This isn't. . . I thought I was the only survivor! I remember it! I remember him! But is it really him? I'm not sure. . . There's only one way to find out though. Time to snoop.

I looked at the sun. Now of course I didn't look look at the sun, it was more like, looking near the sun I guess. It was probably 2-3 in the afternoon. I had to hurry, Everybody was probably questioning where I am. Once I heard the door slam shut, I jumped down from the carriage, and land square on my feet. Racing to the side, I try to find a door or something, leading to a kitchen or something. I saw an ivory-white door. I felt my heart leap.

I rest my hand on the handle, turn, and pull. I smile widely. It was that simple! I step inside quietly, all senses tingling. I hear nothing. I see nobody. Only a clean kitchen that smelled slightly like flowers. . .

I tiptoe to another door, and put my left ear up against another white door. Nothing. I open it, and step onto a nice rug, and into a large hall. It's so quiet. . .

I silently run through the hall, and stop at the corner. Carefully, I peek over. Slowly. . . slowly. . . and-

"AH!" I slap my hands over my mouth, heart racing wildly. _SHIT!_


	5. Chp 5 Madison

**Madison POV**

"Are. . . are you awake, my lady?"

I open my eyes, and the first thing I'm aware of is sun and pain. I cringe. CRINGE. I moan.

"I'm taking that as a yes," the girl's voice said. "The Master wishes to see you. It's almost lunch time. He says he has something to discuss with you."

I finally rub my eyes, and sit up. "Ciel Phantomhive? But I thought, I. . . what am I doing here? Why am I not at home?"

"That's why the Young Master would like to speak to you. . ." the girl said. I looked at her. She had red-ish hair, and glasses that reflected the light.

I wanted to smile at the thought of Ciel Phantomhive. He seems so serious. And of course, I know this, as being an angel. . . and it'd be a good way to keep an eye on Sebastian too, of course. "Then let's go right now!" I exclaim, throwing off the sheets. I immediately look down. What am I _wearing?_

It's a long, white shirt that covers my hands, leaving only my fingertips showing. It reaches just above my knees. Knee-high white socks are keeping my feet warm.

"Oh, that's one of the Young Master's night clothes. . ." the girl says.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mey-Rin-"

"Okay, Mey-Rin, show me the way!"

"B-but, my la-"

"Oh, come on!" I say. "Please let's hurry." I know my slightly wavy chestnut-brown hair is a mess, and easily resembles a rat's nest. I sprint down the hallway, and weave throughout the house. Finally, I find the dining room. "Cie- Master Phantomhive?!" I gasp, out of breath,

Everyone in the room stops to stare at me.

I cough awkwardly. "Um Master Phantomhive, you wanted to speak with me?" I take a chair across from him, and sit down, acting like no one was staring at me like I was weird.

Ciel Phantomhive stared at me for a quick second, then returned to his tea. "Erm, yes. I must inform you that your mother cannot be found in the wreckage. Your carriage was attacked last night. We are keeping you here until she can be found, and or until we deem you safe from any harm."

I had to smile to myself. See, I never really loved Okasan, she was kind of just. . . there. But even so, I had to act like I was sad. I lowered my head, and slumped over.

"I am sorry," Ciel said sympathetically. Then his voice returned to its normal state. "Now, Sebastian, inform me of my day."

The demon stepped forward, and recited, "At 1:00-1:45, you have dance lessons. At 2:30-3:00, we will go to the town to shop for new clothes. You have a ball to attend tonight around 6:00, and your other clothes just simply won't do." Sebastian cleared his throat. "Later tonight, after the ball, Lady Elizabeth will join us for a night. She insists on it."

Ciel made a face. It said, _Oh God no, please fucking help me, PLEASE._ But he said, "Alright. Let's get ready, shall we? Also. . . Mey-Rin, go get Jade. She's been slacking off, and my sheets reek of feet. Finnian, Bard. . . please don't mess up the manor. Also, get Lady Elizabeth's room ready." He turned his blue eyes-oops, I mean eye-towards me. "Mey-Rin, once you're done, help Lady Madison shop. I will not leave her here alone; she's coming with us to the ball."

Inside, I was beaming. Outside, I looked sad. I stood up, and followed Mey-Rin to a bland looking hall. "Where's this?"

"This is the servant's chambers. You see, Jade didn't come back yesterday, so I assume that she probably is having fun, and slacking off," Mey-Rin said, appalled. "She won't get paid."

This Jade person seemed funny. I want to meet her. . . "So. . . what about my clothes?" I tugged at the hem of the nightshirt. "I can't wear this in public, can I?"

Mey-Rin shook her head and said, "Of course not, milady!" She opened a dresser drawer, and pulled out a plain dress. "This is my best dress, milady," she said, blushing furiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's no big deal, really." I took the dress.

We reached the town, and there weren't that many people surprisingly.

"Do you have a favorite sho-"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I exclaimed happily, making a mad dash for my favorite store, **[some random store name here]** Running inside, I head for the blue section. The store is divided into gender, and then colours. I look in the ladies' section for a blue dress, and white gloves. Finding one with a navy-blue bow loosely tied around the back of the waist. The sleeves were white and ruffled, reaching my elbows. It swishes around my knees, with white ruffles underneath, poofing it out somewhat.

I then search for white, satin gloves. My favorite, they're so soft. I find a pair that had gold trim. Now, for shoes. . .

I combed the store with my silver, ruby-embedded comb, and killed the cashier, and stole the money and the clothes. Damn, it feels good to be a gangsta. No, I'm just kidding. I found some black leather boots with a slight black heel. I felt like myself. Ooh, one thing though. . .

"I need to find a bow," I said. I found a black bow, one which tangled through my hair.

Later, I bought an assortment of dresses, all in different styles. Some plain, some with ruffles, some with lace, some with strings, some longer, some shorter. . . red, blue, green, and black. Gloves were either black or white. Shoes ranged from knee-high boots to smaller boots, but it was relatively the same.

"Mey-Rin, you wanna get some food?" I asked, carrying a small purse of money.

She staggered behind me, holding bags of expensive clothing. "Yes, please, milady," she managed to say.

I ran ahead of her, shouting, "I'll be at **[random restaurant name here]**!" Running excitedly, I enter the fancy restaurant, and wait near the desk.

Ron swiftly appears. "Hello, Lady Madison," he says pleasantly. "Would you like your usual table?"

I nod. "Also, a girl with red-ish hair, and large glasses holding many shopping bags will be coming inside. She's with me. Her name is Mey-Rin."

Ron nods himself. "Of course. This way."

I follow him through many round tables with spotless white linen, and bright, beautiful flowers in the middle. Shiny glasses sat empty on the table. Perfectly polished silverware lay perfectly on the table. The comfortable round chairs were very comfortable.

Sitting down at the table, I check out the menu.

It's almost night time once we get home. I run inside, leaving Mey-Rin to carry the bags, and once I open the door, I FUCKING CRINGE. SO MUCH PINK. AND BOWS, and glittery things, and flowers and _pink._

I curled my upper lip in disgust. "What the fuck happened in here?" I scanned the room for Ciel, Sebastian, and servants, anyone. . . and then I see Ciel.

He's walking quickly towards me. "Oh, Lady Madison, thank goodness you're here," he says quickly. His eye is wide, and serious. But his face is somewhat red. Blush? "Lizzie -Lady Elizabeth- is here, and I would like you to meet her." He gently grabs my wrist, and glides towards the staircase. He's so smooth. "Lady Elizabeth!"

"CIEL!" a loud feminine squeal erupts from somewhere. And then a girl wearing a fuck ton of pink sprinted down the stairs. She stops short, and her large green eyes land on Ciel's hand on my wrist. She turns angry, and continues the sprint. "CIEL!" She tackles him in a hug, and I can feel his hand slip off of my wrist as he staggers back to straighten himself.

"Elizabeth!" he scolds her, looking down.

Elizabeth pouts. "I told you, call me Lizzie!" She hugs him, and then glares at me.

I put a hand to my chest, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, yes, well Lizzie, I have a friend for you to play with," Ciel says. "Meet Lady Madison."


End file.
